Distant Love
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Kaname Hagiri meets Kara and they begin to like eachother. But Kara has to keep her feelings in her heart seperate from what she feels she has to do for her cousin who was attacked. Rating for mild adult language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Distant Love- Chapter 1**

"Hi, Nuriko." I said smiling to my best friend walking to school.

"Hi, Kara." He said back to me.

"We had gone to school and met up with Korin, (Nuriko's twin sister). What I didn't notice (but Nuriko did), were four boys from Class B watching me.

"Who are you watching Nuriko?" Korin asked.

"Those jerks from Class B are watching us," Nuriko said angrily.

I looked back and saw Kakeru Nigashi, Ryoji Hadane, Saiki Songaru, and Kento Mikashi watching us.

I made eye contact with Kakeru. When I did, I felt cold shivers run down my spine.

"Come on Kara. Let's get to class," Nuriko said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure," I said leaving with him and Korin.

What I didn't notice, but Nuriko and Korin did. I had jumped when Nuriko touched my shoulder.

We had gone to english were we had a new student. His name was Kaname Hagiri.

He looked to be a very serious guy. But he also looked dandgerous.

He turned towards me and held my gaze for a couple of seconds.

Even though it was only a couple of seconds. It seemed like hours had passed by.

He walked passed Nuriko, Korin, and I to the back of the room.

Kakeru looked towards Hagiri with jealousy in his eyes.

Hagiri looked back at him with a warning in his eyes.

Class had ended a couple of minutes later.

Kakeru had walked out behind Nuriko, Korin, and I.

He was about to grab my shoulder but, was hit in the back of the neck with a pebble.

He looked behind him to see if Hagiri was behind him.

Hagiri wasn't anywhere in site.

Kakeru thought it was Hagiri because, of what happened in english class. But he didn't know for sure.

Kakeru was in the same class as me for second period.

Which was literature.

Kakeru walked in class behind me.

I had asked the teacher if I could go and get a drink of water.

Miss Natsumi said I could.

I had gone to go and get a drink. Partly because I was thirsty, and partly to get away from Kakeru.

Saiki was walking in the same hallway as me.

He passed by and said while walking behind me, "nice figure." Then placed his hand around my backside.

I turned aournd to slap him in the face.

"Don't touch me you ass-!"

Before I could say anything else, Saiki knocked me out.

----------------------------------

Kaname was in the same class as Ryoji.

Which was physics.

Kaname saw what Saiki wrote to Ryoji. It read:

_Ryoji:_

_Kara has been captured. She's being held in the basement near the back gate to the power supply. She's tied to the gate in a very nice position. You'll see soon._

_Saiki_

Ryoji turned his computer off.

Class had ended a couple of minutes later.

Kaname had fallowed Ryoji to the school's basement.

Ryoji opened the door to the basement.

Kaname looked in and saw my body naked, tied spread-eagled to the gate.

He gathered four pebbles and four nails in his hands.

He flicked the pebbles towards Kakeru, Ryoji, Saiki, and Kento.

He knocked them all out.

He hardened the nails so they would slice through the ropes with ease.

I had begun to fall, but Kaname rushed towards me and caught me before I had hit the ground.

He took his jaket off and covered me up.

Mr. Tanaka saw Kaname and stopped him in the hall.

"I demand to know. What happened to my student immediately." Mr. Tanaka said in an accusitory tone.

"I saved her from being attacked any further. Her attackers are in the basement near the back gate by the power supply knocked out. Now I'm taking her with me."

"Hagiri, I didn't say you could leave this building," Mr. Tanaka said.

"I'm leaving with her whether you say I can or not." Kaname said walking past him.

"I said wait! Where are you taking her?" Mr. Tanaka asked turning towards Kaname.

"I'm taking her home after I talk to her." Kaname said walking out the school doors.

Mr. Tanaka fallowed him outside saying, "let me know if she remebers anything."

Kaname looked behind him to Mr. Tanaka, "whatever you say."

He placed me on his bike facing him. Then he got on his bike.

We drove off down the road.

Mr. Tanaka walked back into the school.

He walked to the basement where Kakeru and the others were waking up.

"Get your butts to the principal's office. Now!" Mr. Tanaka said angrily to the boys.

"Screw off. Old man," Kakeru said back.

Mr. Tanaka grabbed Kakeru by his shirt collar.

"Either you boys go willingly." He paused then said tightening his grip on Kakeru's shirt collar, "or I'll drag you down there."

-----------------------------------------

I had woken up feeling the wind blowing across my body. I could feel my head laying against a firm chest. I looked up and saw Kaname looking strait ahead.

"Hagiri-san. Thank you," I said blushing.

"I was just in the right place at the right time," Kaname said still looking ahead.

I could feel my heart beat faster with the sound of his voice. My face became flushed with being so close to him. I wrapped my arms around Kaname to be closer to him, and not to fall of his motorcylce.

Kaname looked down and saw my face flushed. He had also began to feel his own temperature rise.

He held back the desire to do the same thing.

-----------------------------------------

Mr. Tanaka did what he said he was going to do.

He drug Kakeru and the others down to the principal's office. He threw them into the office making them fall to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Yagata asked standing up from behind his desk.

"These boys tried to assult one of my students. Hagiri just took her home."

_"Damn bastard!"_ Kakeru thought angrily.

"What did they do?" Mr. Yagata asked.

"I assume they were going to sexually assault her. When I saw her in the hall with Hagiri, the only clothing covering her was his jacket." Mr. Tanaka said angrily looking towards the boys.

"What were you going to do, boys?" Mr. Yagata asked looking towards the four boys.

"What ever we wanted to do," Kento said back.

"Answer my question correctly." Mr. Yagata said looking towards the boys.

"Like he said, 'whatever we wanted to do'," Saiki said.

Mr. Yagata looked towards the boys.

"If you will not anser my questions then," Mr. Yagata said standing up walking over to one of his file cabinets. He opened the dorr and took out four sheets of paper. He took his pen out and began writing, "I want you boys out of this school. You are each susspended for a month. If you step on school property, I'll have you removed. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Yagata asked.

"Freedom from you guys. We'd be glad to leave." Kakeru said to the principal.

Mr. Tanaka took the boys to their parents cars.

He called each of the boys parents to come and pick them up.

He gave the parents the papers.

Kakeru and the others left with their parents.

---------------------------------------------------

Kaname and I had arrived to a cave.

He got off of his motorcycle. And helped me off.

Feeling his strong arms around my waist had brought awareness, and arousness to his male presence.

I felt my body react to his presence. I had looked up to him and was blushing.

"Thank you, Hagiri-san. You've been real nice to help me out," I said to him.

"Like I said, I was in the right place at the right time." He said walking towards the cave's entrance.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My hideout." Kaname said walking into the entrance.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are those sons-of-bitches?!" Nuriklo asked angrily to our teacher.

"They are suspended for a month," Mr. Yagata said.

"What the hell is that good for?! They're going to come after her again!" Nuriko said angrily.

"Calm down Noriko," Korin said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"She's my best friend Korin. I want to know if she's alright," Noriko said looking at his twin sister.

"She'll be fine Yukimoru. Hagiri has her with him. He said he's going to talk to her then take her home." Mr. Tanaka said.

"Then I'm going to her house now," Nuriko said leaving the building.

"Wait Noriko. I'm going too," Korin said.

"You both becareful." Mr. Tanaka said as they left school.

"We will," Noriko said walking towards my house.

---------------------------------------------------

"I want you to stay here. I'll go and bring you clothes." Kaname said.

"Okay," I said still wearing his jacket.

"Sniper," someone said at the cave's entrance.

"Mr. Sensui," Kaname said back walking to the entrance.

"Who is this?" Sensui asked looking at me.

"Her name is Kara Yukita. I had brought her here after she had almost gotten raped," Kaname said showing his anger when he said 'raped'.

I had seen his anger from saying that sentence and thought, _"does he care about me? I wonder if he felt what I had felt when our eyes first met."_

"I see. I shall watch over her while you go and get her clothes." Sensui said looking at Kaname.

"I'll be back soon," Kaname said looking towards me.

"Okay. Be careful," I said looking towards him.

"Don't worry about me," Kaname said as he left.

"Sniper is one of my best men," Sensui said looking towards me. "He is not a very nice guy. Just like the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have shown them a tape called Chapter Black," Sensui said.

"Why would a tape turn Hagiri-san evil?" I asked.

"The tape shows all of our worst crimes and wars humans have fought and started." Sensui paused saying, "I have shown six men the tape. Sinper was one of those men."

"But if he was totally evil, he wouldn't have resued me. He would have left me to those assholes. And let them do whatever they wanted to do," I said looking towards Sensui.

"I think he would have done worse if he wanted to. He most likely didn't because you were there. He probably didn't want to put you in anymore danger then you already were."

"If he did worse then he did. I wouldn't blame him," I said to Sensui. "I would be glad if he did. Being raped in my opinion is just like murder. Women and girls both get raped all the time in my city." Tears fell out of my eyes as i said, "that's exactly what happened to Rika Hontaru."

"Who was she?" Sensui asked.

"She was my cousin." I paused then said, "my aunt had called us and asked if we had seen her. She said she was coming over to visit me. I told Haruka that we hadn't seen her. I had gone out lookng for her. I found her in an ally half a block away from my house. She had been brutally raped and beaten to death." I paused then said, "I vowed to have my revenge for Rika no matter what the price is to me. Even at the cost of my own life."

"And what do you think would happen if you found the attackers? And what if they're the same boys after you?"

"I made a solem vow to Rika on her gravesite when everyone left. And I'll keep that vow no matter how long it takes me to find them." I said looking outside the cave's entrance.

--------------------------------------------------

Nuriko and Korin were sitting outside my house when Kaname rode up on his bike.

"Hagiri? Where's Kara?" Nuriko asked walking up to Kaname.

"I hid her in a cave with my boss watching over her. She is safe. I came by to get clothes for her."

"Can we see her?" Nuriko asked.

"If you come to my hideout, you'll never be able to leave." Kaname said looking towards Nuriko and Korin. "I don't want to take any chances of them finding her."

"Do you mean to tell me, you won't let her leave your hideout?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes," Kaname said walking into my house.

---------------------------------------

Kaname came out a half an hour later with a suitcase in his hand.

Nuriko and Korin had gone home. They both knew I would be safe with Kaname.

He got on his bike and left to return to his hideout.

-------------------------------------

"I shall leave you two alone. I shall come by tomorrow." Sensui said leaving.

Kaname and I had ate dinner.

Soon after we had fallen asleep.

---------------------------------------

Sensui was watching my house when he saw a blue car enter the driveway. He watched a woman get out of the car and walk into the house.

"I must go and tell Sniper someone has entered Kara's house." He said then left to go to Kaname's hideout.

----------------------------------------

While Sensui was gone, four boys knocked on my front door. The woman had let them in the house. Then she had shut the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

I had woken up and saw Kaname sleeping a few feet away from me.

Watching him sleep, I had felt my heart beat faster. I had crawled over to him until I was a couple of inches away. I was so close I could feel his breath upon my body.

My body had become aroused as I felt his hot breath upon me.

I placed my hand on his cheek.

He had opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Is something wrong Kara?" he asked sitting up in front of me.

"Hagiri-san," I said looking at him. My voice was husky with desire.

I had leaned towwards him and placed my other hand upon his hand.

"Kara?" Kaname asked.

"Let me," I said claiming his lips in a kiss.

Kaname's eyes opened wide at my boldness.

He placed his free hand on the back of my neck. He gently pressed me closer to his body. I could feel heat at my core.

Kaname pulled free of the kiss and looked at me.

"Hagiri-san?" I asked.

"Kara, call me Kaname." Kaname said lowering his head and kissed my neck.

"Kaname-chan," I said breathlessly as he slid his tounge down my neck.

Kaname laid my body down gently as he got on top of me.

I felt his hand caress my body. But when his hands caressed my breats, I had felt my nipples perk up at his touch.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Sensui said in the entrance.

"Mr. Sensui," Kaname said getting up off of me.

He had helped me up off of the ground. But still held onto my hand.

Sensui looked at Kaname and smiled.

"I can see you desire Miss Kara very much." Sensui saud smiling at Kaname.

I have since the moment I laid eyes on her," Kaname said smiling at me. "But, I thought I would be the first one to make a move."

"I have come to let you know, someone is inside kara's house. Though I don't know who she is," Sensui said.

"Was she driving a blue car or green car?" I asked.

"It was a blue car," Sensui said.

"My mom must be back from visiting my aunt in america," I said.

"Do you mean your aunt you told me about earlier?" Sensui asked.

"Yeah. After the funeral, my aunt left for america. She didn't want to stay in japan any longer. Living here would remind her of that day." I said.

"What day?" Kaname asked.

I had told him about the day my cousin was raped and murdered.

Telling that story for a second time had brought tears to my eyes again.

Kaname placed his arms around me and hugged me.

"Let's go and see her," I said. "She needs to know what's going on."

"Okay," Kaname said getting on his bike after he had helped me get on.

We had left to go to my house.

I had gone inside with Kaname behind me.

"Mom?" I called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Kara." Mom said.

Kaname and I went into the kitchen.

"Welcome home. How was aunt Haruka doing?" I asked hugging her.

"She's doing very good." Mom paused then said, "you have some visitors."

"Who?" I asked.

"Some kids from your class." Mom said.

Kaname and I walked into the living room.

I stopped in the doorway.

Kaname stopped right behind me.

"Get my mother out of here." I said to Kaname.

"But, Kara." Kaname said.

"Do it. I'll be fine Kanamr-chan," I said kissing him.

"I'll be back for you," Kaname said then went to go and see my mom.

I did not see Kakeru anywhere.

I had gone to my room to pack as quickly as I could.

Right when I got to my room, Kakeru attacked me.

I had fallen onto the bed and got knocked out as my head hit the headboard.

-----------------------------------------

"Mr. Sensui," Kaname said bringing my mom to his hideout. "Watch over Michiru."

A couple of minutes later Kaname left to go and get me.

-----------------------------------------

"You taste very good Kara." Kakeru said biting my neck. I had woken up and found my arms and legs tried to the bedposts. I was stripped of my clothing.

"You bastard," I said angrily.

"Tell me Kara, who is that girl in the picture with you?" Kakeru asked. "Because, I beleive my boys and I have already met her."

I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"She tasted very good." Kakeru said placing his hand between my legs. "We shall do with you what we did to her."

Tears burned my eyes. But they weren't from hurt, or anger, or pain.

They were from pure rage.

_"It was you! You were the ones who killed my cousin."_ I had started to pull my wrists and ankles against the ropes.

My wrists and ankles began turning red and burning. The next instant blood was running down my arms and legs.

I had broken free of the bedposts.

I had reached under my pillow for my pocket knife.

It wasn't there.

-------------------------------------------

"Kara, please be safe." Kaname said walking into my house.

Saiki, Ryoji, and Kento were in front of him.

Kakeru wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Get out of my way," Kaname said holding four pebbles in his hands.

He flicked three of the stones towards Ryoji, Saiki, and Kento. He knocked them all out.

When Kaname got to my room, the first thing he noticed were my arms and legs covered in blood. He noticed the ropes were torn from the bedposts.

He flicked the pebble towards Kakeru.

Kakeru fell forward towards me.

Before he landed on me, I reached up and grabbed his throat. I had begun to squeeze it. Kakeru dropped the knife and I picked it up.

"Kara stop!" Kaname yelled.

Tears burned my eyes as I was about to stab kakeru in the throat.

Kaname had one last pebble. He flicked it towards my wrist. I dropped the knife onto the ground. He walked towards me and got Kakeru off of me.

"Kara?" Kanme asked as he saw pain in my eyes.

Kaname wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Let's get you out of here." Kaname said picking me up.

Kaname walked out of my house shile holding me in his arms.

"I'll have Doctor heal your wounds," Kaname said placing me on his bike covered in his jacket.

We left soon after.

--------------------------------------------------

"Kara!" Mom yelled when she saw me unconscious and bleeding.

"Mr. Sensui," Kaname paused then said. "We need Doctor to heal Kara."

"I'll go and bring him," Sensui said leaving.

---------------------------------------------

"She's all healed now." Dr. kamiya said.

Mom sat by me the whole time.

"Kara" Mom asked my name.

I opened my eyes and saw her next to me.

I sat up and looked around. I saw three other people.

My name is Itsuki. You can call me Gate Keeper," said the man with green hair."

"My name is Kyoshi Mitari. My nickname is Sea Man," said the boy with curly blond hair.

"And my name is Amanuma. You can call me Game Master," said the kid with brown hair.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling at them.

I started walking towards the cave's entrance.

"You better stop right there Kara." Mom said looking towards me.

I turned back to look at her.

No emotion showed in my eyes.

"I will not let you leave here," Mom said. "I know what you're thinking and I won't let you go."

"I will keep my promise to Rika," I said leaving the cave.

"Kara, stop!" Mom yelled towards me.

I just kept walking.

"I'll fallow her," Kaname said leaving.

"Mr. Sensui?" Mitari paused then asked, "what's going on?"

Sensui told Mitari and the others what I had told him yesterday.

------------------------------------------------------

"I never knew she did that," Mom said.

"She told me she'll keep that promise no matter what the cost is to her. Even at the cost of her own life," Sensui said looking at mom.

"I hope she won't go that far," Mom said.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I have finally found the creeps that did this to you, Rika." I said kneeling down on Rika's grave. "They tried to do the samt thing to me that they did to you. I was about to kill one of them until Kaname-chan stopped me.

"I will keep my promise I made to you. But, I'm scared Rika. I might have shown fearlessness when they attacked me.

But inside I was shaking with fear. I wish you could be with me now to show me the way."

All of a sudden my cousin's spirit appeared in front of me.

"Rika," I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Kara, it's alright to be scared. I know you're scared of those monsters because, I can feel it. But you shouldn't be. You have eight guys that will protect you. Especially the one who loves you." She turned towards a tree and smiled. "isn't that right Hagiri?"

Kaname stepped out from behind the tree.

"Yes, it is." Kaname said looking at us.

"Kaname-chan," I said looking at him.

I could feel myself blush.

Rika smiled at us.

"Kara," Rika said looking at me. "I know I can't talk you out of what you promised me. But here," she said holding her hands out to me.

A bow appeared in one hand. And a bag of arrows appeared in the other hand.

"You and I both know you're the best archer out of the whole family." Rika said smiling while giving me the bows and arrows.

I took the items from her.

"How did you get these?" I asked.

"You can thank me later. I have to go now. Tell aunt Michiru I said hi," Rika said kisiing my forehead. "Remeber, I'm always with you." Then she disappeared.

"Thank you, Rika." I said looking up towards the sky.

Kaname came by and placed his hands on my shoukders.

I looked up at him and smiled as he kissed my lips.

"I'll be there right by your side when you face them," Kaname said smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said.

_"And I know Rika will be there for me as well." _I thought looking up at the sky.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," Kakeru said looking at Kaname and I.

I looked at him and saw he had Saiki, Ryoji, and Kento with him.

I could feel the fear rising up in me.

But, I wouldn't show it.

"How dare you," I said pulling an arrow out.

"Are you going to kill us Kara?" Kakeru asked looking at me.

"After what you've done to rika and to me." I paused pulling back the arrow with the bowstring, "how dare you step one foot on this holy place!"

I had let go of the arrow and the arrowhead went right threw Kakeru's wrist.  
"Ahhh!" He screamed in pain as blood was running down his hand dripping onto the ground in front of him.

Saiki and the others gathered around him.

I pulled another arrow out.

"I'm only giving you one warning. Get out of here now before you disturb these people anymore."

They had left holding Kakeru's wrist.

"We should get going back too," Kaname said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay," I said to him.

I had placed my bow behind my back.

Kaname had helped me on his bike then got on.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you Kaname-chan. For being there for me," I said kissing his back.

He placed his hand over mine and squeezed it gently.

------------------------------------------------------

"I'll cut that bitch to peices when I get my hands on her." Kakeru said looking at his bandaged wrist.

"How did she get a bow and arrows?" Saiki asked.

"I don't know. And I don't care. I will kill her after I have her and kill Hagiri." Kakeru said making a fist.

-----------------------------------------------------

She's back," Mom said running out to meet Kaname and I.

I got off of the bike and looked at her.

She slapped me across the face as tears fell out of her eyes.

"How dare you leave here! And right after Dr. Kamiya healed your wounds!" Mom said then hugged me.

"I'm sorry Mom. But, I needed to speak with Rika." I said looking at her as tears fell out of my eyes.

m noticed I had a bow and arrows behind my back after she hugged me.

"Kara?" How did you get that bow and those arrows?" Mom asked looking at them.

"Rika gave them to me." I said.

I had gone inside and sat down.

Kaname and Mom sat on both sides of me.

I could feel my eyes begin to drift shut.

Within ten minutes I had fallen asleep.

I was leaning against Kaname.

He smiled as he covered me up with a blanket.

Everyone smiled watching us.

----------------------------------------------

When I had woken up I was laying down on a matress next to Kaname.

Everyone had gone home.

Mom had gone with Dr. Kamiya to his home.

"Did you sleep well?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling at him.

Kaname leaned forward and began to kiss me.

My body reacted immediately to the passion in the kiss.

Kaname felt it and brought my body on top of him.

We had felt our bodies react but decided not to go any further because of all that had happened that day. Kaname and I had fallen asleep holding eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Distant Love:**

**Chapter 3**

Kara had woken up an hour before sunrise. She smiled as she saw Kaname still sleeping. She had snuck out of the cave after she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Kaname-chan. But I don't want you involved in this fight anymore." She whispered as she had left the hideout.

She had gone towards her old home and had walked into the house. Thinking Kakeru and the others were there.

Which they were.

She smiled as she pulled an arrow out and stretched it with the bow string. She had let go of the arrow and had let it fly across Kakeru's cheek.

He opened his eyes up in pain as he placed his hand against his cheek. He looked and saw her standing across from him with another bow and arrow stretched on it's string.

"We have company boys." Kakeru said.

Saiki, Ryoji, and Kento had walked out into the living room and saw Kara with an arrow pointed at Kakeru.

"The bitch is back." Saiki said smirking at Kara.

Kara had let go of the bowstring and had let the arrow fly.

It landed above Kakeru's shoulder holding his shirt into the chair.

Saiki and the others took that that chance and grabbed her arms.

Kakeru grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of the chair releasing him from it.

"You sure love playing with these. Don't you?" Kakeru said walking up to her. He grinned as he had reached for the bow and tried to grab it from her.

"Ahh!" All of a sudden he yelled as a huge shock of electricity go through him. Saiki and the others had felt it also a few seconds later. Making them let go of her.

"What's the matter Kakeru? Can't you get the bow? You have me surrounded with your little bitches." Kara said smirking as she glared at him.

"What in the hell is with that bow?!" Kakeru asked angrily.

"It was given to me from Rika." Kara said back.

"We killed that bitch! How can she get you that weapon!"

"You don't need to know." Kara said back.

Kakeru curled his fist in anger and swung it towards Kara.

The next moment she had blacked out as Kakeru punched her in the jaw.

"Let's go and take the bitch to our hideout." Kakeru said in an angered voice as he placed his left hand over his right shoulder where the skin was torn from the arrowhead.

----------------------------

Kaname had woken up as he sensed Kara was gone.

"Kara? Where are you?" he asked getting dressed as he seen she was not in his hideout.

He had gotten on his motorcycle and had left a few minutes later.

Kaname had gone to visit Sensui and Itsuki.

---------------------------

Sensui and Itsuki were talking about how Kara and Kaname seemed to be happy together.

"I had never seen Sniper so protective of anything before. He must really care for Kara-chan." Sensui said to Itsuki.

A few minutes later Sensui heard knocking on his door.

"Come in." He paused then said surprised, "Kaname? What's wrong?"

"Kara's gone. I had woken up to find her gone this morning."

"I'll see if I can find her." Itsuki said as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

He opened them a few minutes later as he looked towards Kaname.

"They have her." Itsuki paused then said, "she had gone to her house thinking they were there. They were and about ten minutes later she was captured by them."

"Damn it." Kaname said angrily.

"Did you hear Kara-chan say anything as she left your hideout this morning?" Sensui asked Kaname.

"No," Kaname said shaking his head. "I'm going to go back to the hideout and see if she might have left anything to say why she left and went after them." Kaname said leaving Sensui's house.

-------------------------------------

"Kaname!" yelled a voice towards him as he passed her.

Kaname stopped his motorcycle and took his helmet off.

"Sister," Kaname said as he saw his elder sister standing outside his house.

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked walking up to him.

"Come with me. Maybe you can help me figure out something." Kaname said handing her his extra helmet.

Tessa had gotten on and rode with Kaname to his hideout.

"I remember this place. We used to play here when we were kids. Why did you bring me here Kaname?"

"I want to see if you can use your powers to help me find a girl I had hidden here. She was in danger from some punks in school. She went after them and now she's been cought by them."

"I see." Tessa said as she closed her eyes and began concentrating to see if Kara had left any traces before she left the hideout.

She opened her eyes and told Kaname what she had seen.

"I can't do that." Kaname paused then said, "I care for Kara. I can't let her fight on her own against the bastards who took her cousin from her."

"What are you talking about?" Tessa asked.

Kaname told Tessa everything that's happened since his first meeting with Kara in her school.

-------------------------------------

"I see." Tessa said back. "She must love you very much to leave you like this."

"But I love her just as much that I don't want her to leave like this. I fear that she will die a horrible death if she stays with them. They had brutally raped and murdered her cousin, Rika-chan."

"Let's go to her house and see if we can find anymore clues." Tessa said back.

Kaname nodded his head agreeing.

They had left a few minutes later and arrived at Kara's house.

As soon as Tessa entered the living room. She had scene what had happened between Kara and Kakeru.

"It seems like they can't touch the bow she has. So they knocked her out and took her to their own hideout." Tessa said looking at Kaname.

Kaname had taken Tessa home and had left to go back to his hideout.

"Thanks alot for helping me out, sister." Kaname said as she had gotten off of his motorcycle.

"Sure. I hope you can find her Kaname." Tessa paused then said smiling, "you should bring her home sometime. I'd like to meet this Kara you care for so much."

"I'll bring her over after I rescue her from those bastards." Kaname said as he left to go back to his hideout.

--------------------------------

Kaname had returned to his hideout and began gathering his knives and other equipment he planned on using to get Kara back from Kakeru and his guys.

A few minutes later he had left and went towards Kara's house once again. He thought he could find some sort of tracks to fallow them with.

Which he did.

"You made a big mistake in not hiding your tracks Kakeru." Kaname said angrily as he began fallowing the tracks to Kakeru's hideout.

---------------------------------

Kaname had arrived at the hideout about twenty minutes later.

He walked up towards the hideout and heard talking inside.

"She was easier to kill then we thought." Kakeru said grinning at Ryoji, Kento, and Saiki.

They all looked up and saw the image of the hidden camera from outside seeing Kaname outside.

The only thing now was for Kara to remain knocked out until they got rid of Kaname.

A few seconds later Kaname had entered Kakeru's hideout.

Rage had passed through him at the scene in front of him.

Kara was on the ground not breathing.

"What have you done? You bastards?!" Kaname said angrily.

"Just what we did with her cousin." Kakeru said. "She was quite a fighter too. She tried as hard as she could to fight us off of her. But it didn't work. In the end she had lost her most prized possesion and her life."

"You bastards." Kaname said as he began to feel the rage build up in him.

Kaname had used his own psycic power on Kakeru, Saiki, Ryoji, and Kento.

"I won't even waist my time hunting you guys for fun." Kaname said as he had taken a few of his knives out.

He had thrown one of the knives and it had marked one of the bullseye's on Kakeru's body.

"What in the hell?!" Kakeru said as he had grabbed his arm in excrutiating pain of where the knife was.

"The knife just flew through the air on it's own. Hagiri didn't even throw it. Why in the hell did that happen?" Saiki asked angrily.

Soon after the first knife was thrown. Kakeru and the others were on the ground holding onto thier wounds.

Kaname had left holding Kara in his arms as he went to his buke. He placed her in front of him and held her close as he drove back to his hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Distant Love:**

**Chapter 4**

When Kaname had gotten to his hideout with Kara he saw Sensui and Itsuki waiting for him.

"What is it Sniper?" Sensui asked.

Kaname laid Kara down on the ground and curled his fists in anger. "They won. I was too late to save Kara-chan. She's dead."

_"Something sounds suspicious about this. With the image I had seen of Kara-chan fighting against those guys in her home. There's no way she could die this easily."_ Itsuki looked at Kaname and said. "Let me look at her Sniper."

"Okay," Kaname said as he went to go and stand by the entrance of the cave.

Itsuki had checked over Kara's body. He looked up at Kaname and gave him a small smile. "Kara-chan's not dead, Sniper. They gave her some kind of drug which caused her to fall into a deep sleep. She's almost in a comatose state from the drug. But she's fighting it off with all of her strength."

"What can we do to help her? Should I go and get Doctor and see what he can do?" Kaname paused then said remembering Karen was staying with Doctor Kamiya., "Karen-san also needs to know what's going on."

----------------------------------------------------

Kaname had gone to see Doctor Kamiya and Karen. He explained what was going on.

"Take me to her, Hagiri. I'll see what I can do." Kamiya had said as he walked outside with Karen and got into his truck.

They drove back to Kaname's hideout.

------------------------------------------------------

Karen had walked into the hideout and saw Kara laying down covered with Kaname's jacket.

"Kara," she said walking over to her.

"Let's see what I can do." Doctor Kamiya said as he walked over to Kara. After he finished checking her over he looked at everyone and said with a smile, "she'll be just fine. I need to make an anatidote for the poison inside her. Then she should wake up in a few hours."

"Thank goodness," Karen said with her eyes closed.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kara?" Karen asked a few hours later after Doctor had given her the antidote.

Kara opened her eyes weakly. "Mom? What's going on?"

"You almost died! That's what's going on!" Karen said angrily at Kara.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked as she thought, _"I don't know what happened after they knocked me out. I was only able to injure them a little bit."_

"We had seen what happened after you had gone back to your house Kara." Kaname said looking at her with an angered look in his eyes.

"What's with that look, Hagiri-san?" Kara asked looking at him.

Sensui looked towards Kara with a little shock at her tone of voice.

"I beleive I told everyone here what I planned on doing. And I don't need your protection." She said glaring at everyone.

"Kara! Stop!" Karen yelled walking towards her.

"I'm warning you. You fallow me or try to stop me. I shall turn my bow on you. Even if it's you Mother," Kara said. "I will avenge Rika. No matter what the cost. Even if it's my life. Remember these words and don't make me repeat myself again." She said as she walked outside of the hideout.

----------------------------------------------

"For once on my life I wish I could slap some sense into her." Karen said angrily. "She's not clearly thinking. And that's what will get her killed!"

"I'm going to fallow her." Kaname said leaving. "If she turns her bow on me. I will use my power to take it away from her and bring her back here."

He had fallowed her tracks and was able to catch up to her.

Kara stopped as she sensed he was near her. She turned and looked at him.

"Get on Kara. I'm taking you back." Kaname said as he held out the extra helmet.

"Not a chance Hagiri." Kara paused then said. "You should know damn well how I feel from what you heard with Rika and I talking the other day."

"I know perfectly well what you feel. I had heard your entire conversation." Kaname paused then said angrily as he got off of his motorcycle and walked towards her. "I'm not going to have you go after them as you are now. You aren't clearly thinking. You're letting your rage take control of you."

"I thought I told you I was going to have my revenge no matter what the cost is to me." Kara said angrily.

"Do you really think that will make anyone happy? Will Rika be happy about how you are going on about your revenge?" Kaname said as he placed both of his hands against the tree Kara was leaning against.

Kara flinched at Kaname's question.

"I don't know." Kara paused then said looking angrily towards Kaname. "I know I will be happy about it t-." All of a sudden Kara was cut off from speaking as Kaname claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

Kaname pulled away from Kara's lips as he whispereed hotly against her lips, "shut up, Kara."

"What-?" Kara asked as Kaname claimed her lips once again. And seemingly making her anger and thoughts for revenge disappear.

Kara dropped her bow to the ground as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck and pressed her body to his.

Kaname continued to kiss her passionately as he brought her body towards the ground while he still leaned over her. He had pressed his hands against the swell of her bosom. Which in turn make a small breathless moan escape from her lips. "You had made me furious today. I had thought I had lost you to those assholes. I don't ever want you to do that again, Kara." Kaname said as he led a trail of kisses from her neck to her abdomen.

"I understand," Kara said breathlessly.

"Say it, Kara." Kaname said kissing her body below her abdomen and went even lower. "Tell me you won't go after them again without my permission." Kaname said as he kissed her once again making her blush twenty shades of red.

"I-," Kara gasped.

"You what, Kara?" Kaname asked as his eyes grew a little dark with passion in them.

"I won't go after them again. Unless I have your permission Kaname-chan." Kara said blushing from his intimate caresses.

"So you're going back to the hideout with me." Kaname said getting up and brought her up with him.

Kara almost lost her balance from how weak her body felt from the kisses Kaname gave her.

Kaname caught her in his arms and asked grinning, "did I make your body go weak with that little kissing just now?"

"Yeah, It did." Kara paused then whipered to herself blushing a little, "but I liked it."

"I heard that whisper just now Kara. I want to do that more to you. But it will have to wait. You're going to have to apologize to Karen-san. And after that. I want you to meet someone."

"I know." Kara paused then asked, "who do you want me to meet?"

"My sister asked me to bring you over to our house after I rescued you from those bastards." Kaname said as he helped Kara get on his bike then got on in front of her.

"That sounds like fun. So I'll get to meet one of your family members." Kara said smiling.

"Yeah," Kaname said back as they drove back to the hideout.

--------------------------------------------

"How dare you say that to me Kara Rinn!" Karen yelled. "I won't lose you like we did Rika-chan!"

"I'm sorry. I owe you an appology for speaking cruely to you." Kara said closing her eyes as she bowed towards her mom.

"This is going to hurt me more than it does you, Kara." Karen said as she slapped Kara across the face.

"I deserve that," Kara said as she rubbed her cheek which began to turn red from the slap.

"Yes you did." Karen said glaring at Kara.

"I'm sorry." Kara said once again. "I had promised Kaname-chan not to use my bow without his permission first." She said as she looked at Karen.

"Is that so?" Karen asked looking towards Kaname.

"I was able to convince her not to go through with her revenge for now." Kaname said blushing a little.

"I'm glad. Thank you Hagiri-san." Kareen said smiling at him.

"Sure," Kaname said back.

Karen had left with Sensui, Itsuki, and Dr. Kamiya leaving Kara alone with Kaname.

Kaname had walked towards Kara and grinned as he bent over and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to go and meet my sister now? We can always come back here and finish what we started earlier."

"Sure." Kara said smiling back at him.

They had left a few minutes later to go and meet Kaname's sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Distant Love:

Chapter Five

Kaname had driven him and Kara towards his house.

"Is this where you live Kaname-chan?" Kara asked as he helped her off of his bike. She had seen the house was built nicely. It looked like it had three floors instead of the regular two floor homes.

"Yeah." Kaname paused then said as he opened the front door. "Tessa? We're here."

"Welcome home, Kaname." The girl said walking down the stairs towards them. She stopped and smiled at Kara as she bowed towards her. "Nice to meet you, Kara-chan. My name is Tessa. I'm Kaname's older sister."

"Hello, Tessa-san." Kara said bowing as she smiled back.

"Come on inside and make yourself at home Kara-chan." Tessa said smiling at Kara.

"Thanks," Kara said smiling back at Tessa.

"Sure."

Kakeru had woken up with the others in his hideout.

"Damn that bastard! We were so close to having that bitch, then getting rid of her." Nakago said back angrily.

"Let's go. We shall go after her again. And this time. We'll finish the job tonight." Kakeru said angrily.

"I want to see that bitch covered in her own blood. That would be a nice sight to see." Kento said angrily.

They had all left and went to go and find Kara. But Kakeru had also wanted to find Kaname and destroy him as well.

_"He has interfered with our business for the last tme!"_

Kaname had looked outside the window in the living room and noticed Kakeru and his friends walking past his house. He grabbed Kara all of a sudden and made her lay down on the couch.

"Kaname-chan? What's-?"

"Stay down and be quiet. They're passing the house right now." Kaname said back as he also ducked to avoid being seen.

A few seconds later they got up as Kaname seen them disappear down the road.

"We can't go back to the hideout. They're headed that way." Kaname said glaring out the window.

"And my house isn't safe either." Kara said back.

"You are welcome to stay here Kara-chan." Tessa said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked her.

"Yeah," Tessa paused then said smiling. "It's okay by me."

"Thanks Sister," Kaname said back.

"Sure," Tessa said smiling at him and Kara.

Kakeru had entered the cave with everyone else.

"I guess they aren't here." Kakeru said angrily.

"Damn it." Nakago said back.

"Where else could she have gone?" Saiki asked angrily.

"Don't know. But this ends tonight." Kakeru said angrily.

"If we find them that is. They were hard to find before." Nakago said back.

"We will find them." Kakeru said angrily as he made a tight fist breaking the skin.

Kento smirked as he saw the blood dripping from Kakeru's hand.

"I think Kakeru is getting a little attracted to Kara." He paused then said pointing at Kakeru's bloodied hand, "you don't ever do that unless you really like someone."

"What I am liking about her is when I catch her. No one will recognize her after I'm through with her."

Kakeru and the others had keft Kaname's hideout and had gone back to Kara's house instead of to their own hideout.

Tessa had shown Kara the guest room in her home.

"How do you like it Kara-chan?" Tessa asked.

"I like it alot. Thank you so much for your kindness Tessa-san." Kara said bowing back.

"No problem Kara-chan. You are welcome here for as long as you like." Tessa said smiling at her.

Kaname had walked into Kara's room at that moment. "So I guess we'll really be living together this time in my house instead of my hideout." He said grinning mischievously at her.

Kara felt the blush creeping up her throat to her cheeks.

Kaname smiled as he walked towards her and embraced her body in a tight embrace. Which brought a small gasp as Kara felt how glad Kaname really was that she was going to be living in his house.

"Y-yeah," Kara whispered as Kaname lifted her chin up and claimed her lips in a long and gentle kiss.

Tessa had peeked in and smiled seeing Kara and Kaname kiss. She had reached for the door handle and closed it shut. Making sure it didn't make a sound as it closed all the way.

Kaname had walked Kara towards the bed and sat down next to her on it.

Kara had felt her blood heat up, making her cheeks turn crimson.

"Kara-chan," Kaname whispered hotly as he slid his tounge along the curve of her neck. As his hands explored other curves of her anatomy.

"Kaname-chan," Kara gasped feeling her body become scorched where Kaname's hands touched. She had started to feel heat between her thighs which continued to grow in temperature the lower the kisses became on her body. "So hot," she whispered as her body shuddered in excitement from his caresses.

"Tell me how far you want me to go Kara-chan." He said hotly as he kissed her bosom through her shirt as his hand caressed the firm tip.

"Kaname-chan," Kara whispered in a shaky voice.

"Tell me," he said in a harsh, almost strained voice filled with passion.

"I," Kara paused then whispered blushing as desire began to show in her eyes. "Don't stop Kaname-chan. I want to go this far with you. Only you," she whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"I shall make you mine completely on one condition." He paused then said, "you don't go after them anymore alone. I want you to know I'm right here with you. I will protect you from the harm they want to do to you. Promise me one more time you will not do anything as reckless as you did today."

"I give you my word. I won't go after them anymore without you by my side." Kara said kissing him gently.

"I'll hold you to your word Kara. Don't even think of going back on it." Kaname said as he slid his hand downwards past her abdomen and slipped inside her center.

All of a sudden Kara jumped, not from pain, but from shock and pleasure, feeling his finger enter her. She gasped outloud as Kaname looked up at her and smiled gently. "How does this feel?"

"I feel so hot there now. It feels like my body is being set on fire just from that spot." Kara said harshly as her face bacame flushed with passion and pleasure.

Kaname smiled as he continued to caress her body intimately. He watched with dark eyes as her body began to tremble from each caress. Then smiled as she gasped outloud as her desire flowed from her body.

Kaname had taken his clothes off as he slipped into the bed with Kara. He bent over and kissed her gently as he began to caress her again. And soon he felt her body become ready for him. He had entered her slowly and gently.

Kara felt Kaname enter her body with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips towards hers and claimed them in a gentle caress. She had then whispered, "thank you, Kaname-chan. Now I only belong to you completely. Not just my heart anymore. But now my body belongs to you, completely."

Just the words she whispered against his lips made his body shudder as pleasure entered his body from where they were joined.

"I could tell you the same thing, Kara-chan. I love you." Kaname said kissing her gently.

"I love you too. And I always will, Kaname-chan."

Soon after they had fallen asleep unerneath the covers on the bed in Kara's new room.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaname had woken up in the middle of the night. He looked down at Kara and smiled gently as he blushed deeply remembering what had passed between them a few hours before. He bent down and gently claimed her lips in a kiss. Waking her up.

"Hi," Kara whispered in a somewhat hazy, dream-like voice.

"How do you feel?" Kaname asked as he kissed her wrist as she placed it against his cheek.

"Tell me what happened between us wasn't a dream?" Kara asked looking up at him.

"It was no dream Kara. You belong to me. And I belong to you now." Kaname said kissing her gently.

"I'm glad. Thank you so much Kaname-chan." Kara paused then said as she gently brushed her thumb along his lips, "I love you."

Kaname smiled as he slid his tounge lightly along her the tip of her thumb. Making it felt like a lightning bolt struck through it and into every nerve in her body. "I love you too." He smiled feeling her jump at that moment. "Is your skin very sensitive?" He asked grinning as he began to kiss lower onto her hand and traveled all the way towards her breasts, finding them all ready for his touch.

"It is," Kara gasped sharply as she felt another shock go through her body as he kissed her round tips.

"It probably knows you belong to me as well." Kaname said as he kissed her lower on her belly.

"Kaname?" Kara asked in a sharp gasp as her blood began pumping through her viens towards the area of where they were joined before.

Kaname looked towards the area and smiled as he moved his fingers against her skin and began caressing her sensitive areas. And soon after he felt his own body respond towards hers. "Will you let me have you again Kara-chan?" He asked in a somewhat raspy voice.

"Yes," Kara whispered softly as she smiled at him.

Kaname smiled as he had taken her body in the same gentle way as earlier that afternoon. And soon once again both of them had fallen asleep in eachother's arms.

Early the next day Kara and Kaname had woken up and smiled at eachother.

"Do you want to come to school?" Kaname asked. "If you don't want to. You can stay here or I'll take you to Senui's and Itsuki's."

"I'll come back to school. Noriko and Korin are probably worried over me. And I'd like to let them know I'm just fine. I won't tell them where I am though. Unless you say it's okay." Kara said back as she began to get dressed.

"I still want this to be kept secret until 'they' are delt with." Kaname said as he noticed the small red spots on the bed. _"I had hurt her last night. Dammit!"_

Kara looked at where Kaname was looking at. She had noticed the blood. "Kaname." Kara said leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "You didn't hurt me last night. Don't even think you did. I didn't even noticed I had bled. What you did to me was show me how much you loved me. And how much i loved you."

"Are you sure it didn't hurt?" Kaname asked looking at her.

"I'm positive you didn't hurt me." Kara said smiling at him.

"Okay. I won't worry about it anymore then. I'm glad I could make you feel loved Kara-chan." Kaname said kissing her gently. "Let's get going to school."

Kaname and Kara had said bye to Tessa and had left for school. Kara had sat infront of Kaname as she had sat sideways on his motorbike.

Noriko and Korin had heard Kaname's motorcycle and turned towards him.

"Kara," they both said as they went towards her and Kaname.

"Hey Noriko. Hey Korin." Kara said back as she hugged them.

"How have you been doing?" Noriko asked.

"I've been doing good." Kara said smiling at him.

"What's happened Kara? You found something out about what really happened to Rika, haven't you?" Noriko said looking sadly at her.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?" Kara asked.

"You never could."

"I did find something out about who killed her." Kara bit out angrily as she glared past him and Korin towards the group in the corner of the school.

Noriko looked behind him and saw Kakeru and the others. "Those sons of bitches!" He said as he began to turn towards them.

"Don't Noriko. Don't get involved with them. This is my fight. Not yours. Let me handle it in my own way." Kara said grabbing his wrist.

"Kara?" Nuriko and Korin asked looking at her.

"Please don't get involved with them. They're more dangerous and cunning than I had thought." Kara looked towards Kaname as she had said, "let Kaname and I handle them. I don't want you guys to get involved or injured."

"Alright Kara. We'll let you take care of them then." Noriko said looking at her. "But please becareful of them."

"I will be." Kara said as she looked up hearing the morning bell ring for school to begin.

"That bitch is here with her boyfriend." Kakeru said glaring towards Kara and Kaname.

"We probably won't be able to get to her if he's around."

"Well now we can watch her more closely now that that stupid suspension is over for us." Kaneda said grinning.

"Screw that stupid suspension. That bitch will die very soon!" Kakeru said angrily.

They had then went inside the school.

Kara and Kaname had entered their first class together. Everyone had noticed Kara's bow and had asked where she got it from.

She smiled as she told them a partial truth.

"It was a gift from my cousin. She wanted me to try out for the archery club."

"Are you going to?" Korin asked.

"Yeah." Kara paused then said smirking as she looked towards Kakeru, "I need to get some target practice in."

"'Target practice'?" Sakura asked.

"My cousin asked me if I could teach them how to use a bow. So I wanna freshen up my skills."

"Awesome. Can we watch sometime?"

"Not while I'm with my cousin. They're very shy around people. But if I make the archery team, you can." Kara said smiling at them.

"That bitch!" Kakeru said angrily.

"Were you talking about me Kakeru?" Kara asked in a sweet voice. But her eyes were so cold it felt as if the air and heat was sucked out of the room.

"Kara-chan. Calm down." Kaname said as he kissed the back of her head gently and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be alright. He'll get what's coming to him from us soon enough."

"Yeah, you're right." Kara paused then said smiling at him. "Thanks, Kaname-chan."

School had seemed to end that day quickly. Kaname and Kara had walked towards where the after-school clubs were. The had found the archery club.

"I'd like to try out for this club." Kara said looking at the young woman in front of her.

"Sure. I see you had brought your own set of arrows with your own bow." She said smiling at her.

"Yeah. Well it's a precious gift my cousin had given me." Kara said as she smiled at her bow and arrows.

"I see," the woman said smiling at her. "I'll show you where the targets are on the school grounds if you'll fallow me." She paused then asked Kaname, "are you wanting to try out as well?"

"No." Kaname paused then said smiling, "I'm just here to cheer Kara-chan on."

"Okay," she said smiling at Kara and Kaname as she led them to where the targets were located.

Kakeru and the others had spied on Kara and Kaname.

"You wanna see how skilled she is with that bow of hers?" Ryoji asked.

"Yeah so I know how weak she can become if she ever loses it." Kakeru said angrily.

They had begun watching Kara practice with her bow. And to their surprise and anger. Kara had shown no weakness.

Kara had noticed Kakeru and the others from the corner of her eyes. She had begun to practice as well as warning them in her head silently that this is all to just defeat them and for no other purpose.

"Wow," spoke the girl who had led her and Kaname to the grounds. "no one in our archery team has ever been able to hit the same tagert with such precision. Let alone, the same exact area. You are amazing Kara. I'd be honored to have you on our team and when we have tournaments."

"Thank you," Kara said bowing towards her.

"Shall we head home?" Kaname asked kissing her gently.

"As soon as we get rid of those bastards." Kara paused then said, "they were hiding behind the bushes the whole time I was practicing."

"Really?" Kaname asked as he glared towards where Kakeru and the others were. The next moment he had used his powers and had gathered his energy in the small die and had flicked it towards the bushes.

Both of them grinned hearing one of the boys fall down and began swearing angrily as blood began dripping from the wounds just placed there.

"Now it should be okay to head home." Kaname said smiling at her.

"Yeah," Kara said smiling at him as they had walked towards his bike.

The had left a few moments later to return back home.


End file.
